Just Say Yes
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Leave the pretense behind. What is love when you have wet dreams? Seto Kaiba is not one for coy female games. If he wants carnal pleasure, he gets it. Immediately.


Just Say Yes

_**Cairo, Egypt 2:23 AM**_

Ishizu Ishtar had had enough. She needed to speak to Seto Kaiba. _Now._

She sat in her bed, staring at the covers, twisted around her shapely legs, the sheets pulled up from the mattress. She found her cell phone and dialed his number. _Damn, the line's busy._ Awkward thoughts popped up in her mind like pop ups do when one is surfing the web. _Why in Ra's name would his line be busy at 2:23 am? _Then she realized that Japan's time was 7 hours ahead of Egypt's time. (*I have no idea if that's true. The world time on my phone doesn't list any African cities, so I'm going by Athens' and Helsinki's time because they are in the general area of Egypt.) She placed the phone back on her nightstand and reencountered her bizarre dream.

_Ishizu lay in the desert, the sun baking her tan skin. "Oh Ra! Please take me to the afterlife already!" She cried out in pain, her voice a hoarse rasp as she was parched and famished. She couldn't remember how she ended up in the middle of the Sahara, but the one thing she did know was that she wouldn't last much longer. The mirages would approach soon and then she'd know she was buzzard lunch._

_In the distance, she swore she saw an oasis. From the oasis she saw faint movement. A camel with a rider was on its way to her. When it came, the rider knelt beside her and quenched her thirst with oasis water. She knew this wasn't a hallucination. The water was too real._

_"Who are you?" she barely whispered, falling in and out of consciousness._

_"It's me, Ishizu." The man tore off his turban, revealing his smooth brown hair and sky blue eyes. She knew he wasn't native to her country by his pale skin._

_"Seto Kaiba?" She rasped._

_"Yes." He pulled her close and fed her what she desired…_

"Why would I have erotic fantasies about him?" She asked herself. She sat in bed, her head leaning against the headboard. She closed her eyes and wished her dream was real. She snapped back into focus. "This isn't healthy! I must stop." She slid herself lower into her bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**Domino City, Japan. KaibaCorp HQ 9:23 AM**_

Seto Kaiba was sick of hearing this business man trying to negotiate a deal. "Sorry. Not interested." He snapped curtly during the man's monologue and swiftly hung up. He looked through his missed calls and found an unknown number that had tried to reach him during his business call. "Who the hell is this?" He redialed the number and listened for it to click.

"Nhnnn...Hello?" answered a groggy, female voice.

"Who is this?" He asked, being one to not beat around the bush.

"Ishizu Ishtar." She replied, suddenly realizing who she was speaking to. "Seto!!! You got my call!"

"Ishizu? What the hell are you doing calling me?" He was annoyed enough as it was. Now another nuisance had reentered his life.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you…"

"You sound like you need to sleep." He acknowledged her sleepy state.

"I apologize. I suppose I should hang up…"

"No!" Kaiba wasn't sure why he just yelled the negative, but he was curious. What could Ishizu Ishtar need now?

"Yes, Kaiba?" She asked politely.

"What did you need?" He asked to the point.

"I had an odd dream…"

"Oh, please, Ishizu. If you're having odd dreams, talk to a psychiatrist or Yugi. I have a company to run." He was about to hang up, but she stopped him.

"Seto! It involved you, and there are more than one!" She cried out, feeling ashamed of her outburst.

"It involved me?" He asked, suddenly his interest piqued.

"Yes…" She replied sheepishly.

"What happened?" He finally questioned, crossing his legs to prepare himself for a long tale.

"You see…" and she relayed to him her odd dreams of late.

"…And as you can see, they've all been very recent and they are starting to severely bother me. I can't wake up anymore without feeling the need for a shower." Ishizu finished her tale.

"So let me get this straight." Kaiba prepared for the mocking of the century. "You've been having wet dreams that involve me and you are hoping I have been suffering from their plight too?" He imagined her squirming under his no-nonsense glare, embarrassed and vulnerable. "I thought your brother was sick in the head, but it seems that it runs in the family…"

"Oh, Kaiba! How dare you?" He heard the click and the dial tone signaling that she hung up.

"Too bad, Ishizu." Kaiba smirked. "You never got to hear about _my _dreams."

Last night's was particularly the worst.

_He was in his lab, trying out a new function of his Duel Disk system when two warm hands wrapped around his torso, pulling his shirt up._

_It was Ishizu._

_"Ishtar, what are you…?" He tried to pry, but she silenced him with a kiss._

_Before too long, he and she were naked body on naked body, rolling on a cold, metallic floor. He kissed her flaming hot body and her flaming skin burned his ice cold epidermis._

_He entered her body and he felt like he wanted to melt. However, in reality, Seto Kaiba always kept his cool. He was controlled._

_According to his dreams, though, he wanted to break that control._

Right when he was about to climax, Kaiba woke with a start. His bed covers were twisted around his body and his pillow was torn, releasing goose feathers that fell silently like snow.

He stared at his clock. 2:23 AM. He snorted and fell back asleep, not caring about the mess he made.

_**Cairo, Egypt 10:00 AM**_

"Sister," pleaded Malik, "Let's go on vacation. I miss Domino City."

"Malik…" Ishizu wanted to say no, but she too missed Domino City. Rather, she missed someone in Domino City.

"Please?!" Malik was on his knees now. "We can afford it now! Thanks to your book."

It was true. They had more than enough money thanks to Ishizu's writing on the experiences she had during the Battle City Tournament. They could afford to take a break.

"Fine," she caved in. "I'll book a flight and make a reservation at a hotel."

"Yay!" Malik cried and he hugged his sister and went to tell Odion the good news.

Ishizu called the airport, booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon and made a reservation at the Domino City Grand Hotel. _This vacation may be able to help me eradicate myself of those erotic fantasies._

She sighed and made some tea.

_**Domino City, Japan. KaibaCorp HQ 5:00 PM**_

Seto Kaiba finished his day's work and went home to the one person in his life that made everything he did worthwhile.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried. "I missed you!"

"Same here, little bro." He played with his brother's raven mane. "I think you need a trip to the barber, kiddo."

"Hey, I like it!" yelled Mokuba defensively. He crossed his skinny arms around his thin chest, trying his best to impose his elder brother's demeanor. He failed.

Seto smirked. He and Mokuba walked up the stairs and into Seto's home office where Mokuba enjoyed SpongeBob and Seto checked his email. Nothing of consequence had he received.

As he was shutting down the computer, a certain Egyptian woman entered his thoughts. Kaiba stared out the window dreamily, imagining him and Ishizu on a secluded beach, making sweet love under the moonlight and starlight. He imagined himself on top of her, thrusting with as much gusto as he could, rolling in the sand, feeling the waves kiss their feet. He imagined her groans of pleasure.

Seto shook his head vehemently. He looked down and noticed his obvious boner. He immediately sat back down behind his desk so his brother couldn't see. _Imagine Yugi's grandpa naked, Grandpa's naked, Grandpa's naked…_

The sight of the old man in his mind made him go limp faster than it took to boil spaghetti. Mokuba noticed his brother's sigh of relief and pale expression. "Big Brother, are you alright?" He asked sweetly.

Seto's head snapped up. "I'm fine, Mokuba." He managed a weak smile. Mokuba nodded and continued watching his cartoon.

Seto realized this had to stop. _Now._ He grasped his cell phone and walked briskly out the room. He dialed the number he already memorized.

"Hello again," greeted Ishizu's all knowing voice.

"We need to talk," growled Seto. "Your talk of dreams has _me_ hallucinating now. I can't get you out of my head!"

"So I wasn't the only one?" Ishizu sounded genuinely surprised. "Just this moment I thought I saw us together…"

"On the beach?" Seto finished for her.

"Yes." She replied coolly.

"You need to come back to Domino City." He growled. "I can't take it anymore. I thought nothing of it at first, but now it's affecting me in broad daylight."

"Seto," Ishizu drawled seductively, "do you want me?" Seto never realized how seductive Ishizu could be. He wanted her bad. That boner was coming back with a vengeance.

"Just get over here now." He snarled.

"I'll be there sooner than you think." Again, he heard the dial tone.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ He snapped his phone shut and went to bed. He couldn't handle the stress anymore.

It wasn't the dreams at first.

At first, it was the occasional thought of her. He would see something that would remotely jog his memory of her and he'd wonder how she was doing. Then what she was doing. And then _who_ she was doing. He knew though that Ishizu wasn't that type of woman.

He would see someone with her skin or her eyes or her hair and wonder about her more.

During work, he'd think of her. He wished she'd stayed in Domino so she could be his secretary. Or, rather, sex-cretary.

Then the dreams came.

Seto Kaiba hated being controlled by emotions. He generally hated people too. Combining the two was fatal for him.

He knew though that he was desperately in love with Ishizu Ishtar. And apparently, she loved him too. Well, most likely it was lust. Computers can only do so much to burn off stress.

_**Cairo, Egypt. Next Day. 1:00 PM**_

"Odion, is everything ready?" Ishizu asked her eldest brother.

"Yes, sister," Odion responded respectively. "I already loaded the luggage into the taxi. Now we can head to the airport."

"Thank you, my brother." Ishizu slipped on her flats and with Odion and Malik, they clambered into the taxi and headed for the airport.

They boarded their flight and Malik fell asleep to his loud music. Odion listened to it with one ear phone in his ear. Ishizu was trying to read a book, but a certain CEO entered her mind and refused to let her read in peace. She promptly dozed off. A new dream waited for her slumber.

_She was in the plane, realizing she needed to use the facilities. She entered the tiny bathroom and locked the door but when she turned around, Seto Kaiba clasped his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. He sat her on the toilet and proceeded to raid her goods._

Ishizu woke with a start, in a cold sweat. She saw daylight filtering in and heard the captain saying they would land in about 30 minutes. Ishizu yawned and watched the sky slowly be filled with morning's sweet glow.

The plane ride ended sooner than expected. Now they were collecting their luggage and hailing another taxi. This ride seemed slower than the plane because the traffic was so heavy. Malik placed his mp3 ear buds in his ears and pumped up the volume of the metal rock, his gaze wandering outside the window. Odion sat in the middle staring at the traffic ahead, listening to Malik's music that the whole cab could hear. Ishizu gazed out the window and tuned out the deafening music, too tired to reprimand Malik's poor choice on the volume. Her thoughts clouded with certain blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She lost herself in the thoughts of the man who wore the gravity defying coat tails and leather pants that fit his lithe figure so well. She thought of his perfect skin, his obvious physical fitness, and his deep, sultry voice. She wondered what he looked like underneath those clothes. She imagined that lean body hovering over her own and entering her untouched body.

Ishizu then noticed the uncomfortable wetness in her underwear. She snapped into focus and realized they were already nearing the hotel. The taxi came to a halt and they unloaded their luggage.

Ishizu paid the cab driver and they entered the hotel, registering at the front desk and being led up to their room by a concierge.

He unlocked room 1173 with a card key and proceeded into the room. He placed their suitcases into the closet, tipped his hat and left them.

Malik instantly dropped onto the bed. It was firm and the covers were smooth and smelled clean. Odion sat next to him and patted his brother's shoulder. Ishizu smiled at them and headed to the door.

"Where are you going sister?" Odion asked. She turned to him and smiled regretfully.

"I have to meet with someone. An old friend has requested my presence." She bowed slightly and left.

As she walked down the street she noticed how all the pedestrians were staring at her. She felt modest and wrapped her arms around herself. She wore a white peasant top with pale denim jeans and brown flats. She kept her hair down and wore no makeup. Ishizu Ishtar was not meant for such extravagancies.

She walked to the tallest skyscraper in the city. She craned her head to see the top and she could have sworn she saw a faint computer screen glow.

She walked in and told the secretary who she was. The secretary almost had a coronary from meeting THE Ishizu Ishtar. She immediately sent her up to her boss's office.

As Ishizu entered the elevator, the one she was looking for stalked out of the elevator next to it. Neither one realized how they completely missed each other.

When the elevator dinged, she exited and walked to his office door. She knocked quietly but no one answered. She tried the knob. It was locked.

_Apparently a certain bobble headed secretary can't even keep track of her own boss._ Ishizu grumbled in her head.

She came back down, sent the secretary a criticizing scowl and headed out the door.

Ishizu was at a loss. _Where will I find Seto?_

She went out the door, and saw a limo just barely able to run a red light. Knowing that there were only a handful of people with limos, she knew it was the man she was looking for.

She pulled out her mobile phone and called his number. His gruff voice answered with, "You better be in town, otherwise you're being charged for this-"

"Seto I'm here," she cut him off. "I was going to meet you in your office, but it seems I just missed you."

"Then call a cab and get over to my house ASAP." The phone clicked.

Ishizu sighed. "What on earth will I do with you, Seto Kaiba?" She slid her phone in her pocket and flagged down a cabby.

Strangely enough, it was the same driver who drove her and her brothers to the hotel. "Hey, didn't I just see you?"

"Yes, you certainly did."

"Haha, small world. Where ya headin'?"

"To the Kaiba residence."

"Whoa, you know Seto Kaiba?"

She smiled a little. "Yes."

"You _know _him?"

She blushed a little and before she could respond he turned back to the street and answered his own question, "Then I better get you to his house straight away!"

He sped through the traffic, taking a few shortcuts he knew and they were there, miraculously in one piece. She paid him and he winked at her. "Give him a good ol' time." Ishizu's cheeks were once again dusted red and he sped off.

She turned and saw Seto walking to the front gate, the gate opening automatically. He grasped her arm and led her to the back garden.

"Seto Kaiba has an eye for botanical allures?" She asked playfully.

"Not my idea, Mokuba's." He replied curtly. They walked through the garden, passed lilies, roses, daffodils, snapdragons and foxgloves, azaleas, and some less exotic flowers. He led her to a bench under a willow tree, residing by a small but elegant pond. The whole scene was truly romantic.

"I highly doubt a 14 year old would have such romantic taste," she replied.

He grunted and sat on the bench, forcing her to straddle him. She sat there, dazed for a second and realized that they were really about to do it. She imagined that at first they would converse, discussing what they wanted from this little fling, but he went straight to the point: He wanted her for his carnal pleasure now.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted me now…" she muttered as he ripped her shirt off. They proceeded with throwing their clothes off and he put on a condom. She slid him inside her and began riding him.

While they were fornicating, Ishizu asked, "I hope Mokuba is inside the house…"

"He's inside trying to beat his new video game. And if he gets stuck, I also bought him a guide for it. I told all the household servants to steer clear of this area. No one will "walk in" on us." He answered her question as if he read her mind.

And so they proceeded. They climaxed and put their clothes back on.

He led her to the gate. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, if my brothers don't seem suspicious…"

"Just say yes." The gate shut.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba," and Ishizu went on her way.

So maybe they weren't in love. But their little fling was all fun and perhaps one day, he would admit the humanly feeling of affection.


End file.
